Dropout
|details = Hey, if you're not busy, can you lend me a hand? I have request from a professor at Oxford. He needs help with a delinquent student that needs a bit of encouraging to do his studying. The guild at London can't seem to handle it, so I expect it will be a hard one. Ask the Guild Master in London for more details. |fameAdv = 40,000 |step1 = /Too Much for the Professor/London/Adventure GM/ You'll take this on? Thank you! There's a student that needs a bit of persuasion. Oh, nothing physical, mind you. But he's never in his classes, never does his reports. Spends his time wandering the streets of Oxford. His Professors don't know what to do with him. So will you see if you can't find him? Try the tavern. |step2 = /A Hit at the Tavern/Oxford/Barkeep/ A student who skips classes to come to town. Sure I have one of those among my patrons. Look over there. The one lazing around over there. |step3 = /The Insolent Student/Oxford/Tavernloving student in Tavern/ Ack! (cough, cough) Now see what you made me do! That was good ale! And now it's all over my food! And I just got those fried! You owe me! Well, looks like Master is busy so I might as well wipe it up. What? This paper? Some treatise paper I got at the school. Why, is there a problem? |step4 = /Declared Truant/Oxford/Tavernloving student/ What are you looking down at me like that for? No, don't tell me! You're from the professors, aren't you? Well just leave me be! I hate studying! The only reason I'm here is because my parents forced me to come. There's nothing for me here. Even this town is small, cramped! The only good place is this tavern! Master, fry me up some more please! |step5 = /The Barkeeps Concern/Oxford/Barkeep/ More? That boy needs some help. Not only for school, but his eating habits as well. He always is ordering the fried dishes. But I can't really say stuff like that to a customer. And he obviously won't listen to you. I wonder if there is anyone in this town he might listen to. I hope so. |step6 = /My Friend the Researcher/Oxford/Researcher (east carriage)/ You mean the student that's always in the tavern? Well, we grew up together. I graduated first, and am now helping explore the western continent. But you know , he's way smarter and braver than I am. He's got the makings for a top notch researcher. What? Don't believe me? Go and ask him yourself! |step7 = /Don't Depend on Me/Oxford/Tavernloving student in Tavern/ What?! What did you go talking to him for? I don't know anything! I can't do anything! And I don't want any strange expectations hanging on me! I'm not good with expectations. Uh... My stomach hurts... And no, its not from the fried food! So don't you go bad mouthing my food! |step8 = /A Firm Refusal/Oxford/Tavernloving student/ Anyway! I don't care what you say, I'm not going back to that college. It might be different if I thought that the stuff they keep spouting was interesting, but I've never found their lectures or my studies interesting. Not even once! I even told them that. I wrote in a report, the lectures are boring so I'm not going. So farewell! |stepfinal = Undecided/// The college is a place where large numbers of people gather to pursue their dreams, so you're bound to get some guys like this one. I wonder if this student truly does have the makings of a fine researcher. I am left with doubts, but maybe if he learns how enjoyable it can be, he might change. Well, I will have to include that in my report. |discoXP = |cardXP = |reportXP = 16 |reportfame = 10 |item1 = Quest Mediation Permit |notes = * Requires to have visited/discovered Oxford * This quest, although simple and only 3 stars, has been reported as being very hard to pull. |preQ1 = |subQ1 = |chainQ1 = Quest Chains/Great Plains |landarea = Oxford |seaarea = Southern Britain Island }}